Love You Always
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Something happens after a wonderful date with Alvin. Both a tragedy and something wonderful. Dedicated to AlvinSevilleIsHot


_**My first Alvinor story. I hope it's good. Dedicated to AlvinSevilleIsHot. *smiles* I hope you all enjoy it, and please review. **_

**_-BrittanySeville18_**_

* * *

_

_Eleanor hummed softly as she ran her finger along the spines of the books in the library, looking for the spot where the book in her hand belonged to. Arms embraced her from behind, a warm pair of lips kissing her neck gently._

_"Alvin, what are you doing sneaking up on me?" Eleanor giggled, facing said Chipmunk. Alvin chuckled._

_"What fun would it be if you knew I was coming all the time?" Alvin asked, giving her an Eskimo kiss. Eleanor giggled. "What are you doing Jeanette's job for?"_

_"Well, she needed to study, so I offered to help her out just a little." Eleanor answered. Alvin caressed her cheek._

_"Are you done here, or do I have to wait to take you out on a date?" Alvin asked. Eleanor blushed faintly, smiling at him._

_"Let me just put this book up and we can go." Eleanor turned to put the book up, but Alvin turned her back around. She blinked in confusion and he kissed her softly. She giggled into the kiss and kissed back._

_Alvin pulled back, running his thumb over her lips gently. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting out by my car. Alright?" He asked gently. Eleanor smiled and nodded, watching him smirk and leave the library._

_She sighed in content and put the book away. She went over to the table she had been studying at and put her books and notes in her backpack. "I'm leaving Marie." She told one of the other library helpers._

_"Thanks again, Ellie!" Marie waved. Eleanor waved back, leaving._

_"Alvin!" She caught up to him before he left the campus. Alvin turned and was nearly tackled to the floor in her hug. "I missed you." She giggled. Alvin chuckled._

_"I was only gone a couple of minutes." He said as she broke from the embrace. He took her backpack and swung it onto his shoulder, pulling her to him with his other arm._

_"Time without you by me feels like forever, Alvin." Eleanor said sweetly. Alvin smiled. "So, where are you taking me tonight?" _

_"You just have to know everything, don't you?" Alvin teased. Eleanor hit him playfully as they walked over to his car. He opened the door for her. "Milady." She giggled and got in. He closed the door and went over to the driver's side. He sat her backpack by her feet, closing the door. _

_"So, you won't give me even the tiniest of hints?" She asked cutely, pouting. Alvin smirked and pecked her lips._

_"It'll be a night you'll never forget. I promise you that much." Alvin replied, tapping her nose before putting on his seat-belt. Eleanor blushed and did the same._

_***_

_"Alvin! That movie was amazing!" Eleanor stated as she walked backwards on the sidewalk, holding Alvin's hands. Alvin smiled at her warmly. "It had the perfect amount of every genre in it! Humor, suspense, drama, and not to mention romance!" She stopped walking and Alvin filled the gap between them, giving her a soft kiss. _

_He hadn't said much since they arrived at the movies. The lack of talking wasn't like him._

_"Are you alright?" Eleanor asked, walking beside him. _

_"I'm wonderful." He smiled at her, his blue eyes glistening. Eleanor smiled back. "So, are you hungry?" _

_"Starved!" She exclaimed. Alvin chuckled._

_"Dinner it is." He said and took her hand in his. As they walked, Eleanor could only wonder what was on Alvin's mind. The frequent glances she had made towards him during the movie showed he had been lost in thought during most of the time._

_**_

_While they ate, Eleanor watched Alvin. He had taken her to a restaurant, but it wasn't fancy. It had been one of her favorite places he had taken her to. Actually, now that she thought about it, he was doing all of her favorite things. Fear hit her and she was suddenly not very hungry. She set her fork down gently and let out a breath. The soft, almost inaudible sounds caught Alvin's attention and he looked at her._

_"Something wrong, Ellie?" Alvin asked. She met his eyes._

_"I don't know. You tell me." She answered softly. Alvin looked confused as he sat up more._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked._

_"You want to tell me why, during most of this date, you weren't even with me, Alvin?" She asked, almost demanded._

_"What do you mean? I've been with you the whole time, Ellie." Alvin replied._

_"I mean mentally Alvin. Every time I look at you, you're so deep in thought. Is there something bothering you?" She asked softly. Alvin sighed and took another bite of his meal, mulling the question over. Eleanor shook her head in annoyance. "Are you planning to break up with me? Is that it?"_

_"What?!" Alvin snapped. "Are you crazy? No, of course not?! What put that thought into your head?" Eleanor let out a breath._

_"I'm having the best night of my life, Alvin. And you're not even with me during it." She said sadly. Alvin set his fork down and and reached across the table, grabbing her hands, lacing their fingers together._

_"It has nothing to do with you, I promise. I'm sorry for being so distracted. I just want to make this the best night of your life." Alvin said with a smile._

_"It'd be better if you were actually with me, Alvin." Eleanor said. He smiled and leaned over, pecking her lips._

_"I know. Are you all done?" He asked, sitting back down. Her appetite hadn't returned, so she nodded. "Good." His smirk had returned, causing her to giggle. "Let's go."_

_**_

_"You brought me home?" Eleanor asked. "But, it's still so early." Alvin caught her lips under his in a passionate kiss. Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. Alvin pulled back, his eyebrow arched, smirk in place. "Oh! Alvin!" She giggled, blushing furiously._

_"Can I come in?" He asked. She smiled and unlocked the door, going in first._

_"You may." She smiled and he went in. She closed the door and squealed when he picked her up bridal style. "Alvin!" She giggled as he carried her upstairs. He kicked her door open and kicked it closed. He dropped her gently onto her bed and kissed her._

_**_

_Eleanor moaned lightly as he kissed down her neck. "Alvin..." She gasped, he chuckled against her skin. She guided his face back to hers, kissing him again. When they pulled apart, the thoughtful look had masked his face again. "Alvin?" He blinked and his eyes focused on her once more. "You did it again." She said in an accusing tone. She pushed him back and sat up. "Alvin, you're not with me again." Alvin sighed._

_"I'm sorry." He said, running his hands through his hair._

_"Just tell me what's distracting you so badly." Eleanor whispered._

_"No. No, it's fine. Just let me make love to you. Please?" He whispered back. Eleanor looked reluctant. "I promise, my full, undivided attention will be on you." She smiled slightly and blushed darkly._

_"Alright." She smiled, kissing him again._

_**_

_Alvin smiled, finally regaining control on his breathing. He smoothed her hair out of her face and pecked her lips, laying beside her. "I love you, Ellie." She looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her._

_Her shock faded and she smiled back, "I love you too." _

_"I'm not trying to make this look like a hit and run, but I told Dave I'd be back by ten." They both looked at the time. It was nine fifteen. He returned his attention to her and caressed her cheek._

_She giggled. "A hit and run, Alvin?" He chuckled. "Alright. Call me when you get home, promise?" He kissed her again._

_"I promise. I love you." She loved hearing those words come from his mouth._

_"I love you too." She whispered. He got up and she watched him redress, the way his muscles flexed and unflexed. She bit her lip, forcing her gaze from him. _

_"What?" He asked, watching her avert her gaze from him. She giggled shyly._

_"If I keep watching you, I'll be asking you to stay." He smirked and crawled over to her, giving her an Eskimo kiss. _

_"I wish I could stay, but I have to be back early, or Dave will ground me for life." She nodded in understanding. _

_"I love you, Alvin." She searched his eyes with her brown ones. He smiled._

_"I love you too." He pecked her cheek and finished dressing. She smiled at him as he left her room, shutting the door behind him. She climbed out of her bed, slipping on her robe and went over to the window. He just got to his car when he looked back at her window. She smiled and waved slightly. He smiled and returned the wave before getting into his car and then soon drove off._

* * *

Eleanor sighed sadly, tears traveling down her face. "Alvin...I'll always love you." She whispered, feeling hands rest on her shoulders. She looked up into familiar light green eyes and looked back at the casket where Alvin's lifeless body was. She still couldn't believe he was gone.

Alvin had been in a severe car accident. And Eleanor knew he was a very good driver. He had been sober the whole time he had been with her. So had been the other driver. The only logical thing she could come up with that could explain the accident was him being mentally distracted.

Fresh tears flooded her eyes and she let them fall. She watched as they lowered the casket into the grave and as they filled it with dirt. She didn't move, she could vaguely remember people hugging her and patting her shoulders softly, occasionally giving it an affectionate squeeze. It all seemed so surreal. She was soon alone. No, not alone. Alvin was still with her.

She didn't blame him, or anyone else. She was mad at him. Mad it him for leaving her. It was...it was like he knew. That evening, he had said it would be an evening she'd never forget. Aside from his death, she remembered the whole evening. It was like he knew he'd die. So...if he knew, why didn't he stay with her? It made no sense.

She didn't want him to be gone. Didn't he love her? If he loved her, why had he left her that night? Why had he left her life? Sniffling, she turned and made her way home, if possible, sadder than ever before.

***

In her room, she fingered his cap. Simon, Dave and Theodore gave it to her. "Oh Alvin." More tears fell. She wiped them away, tired of crying, but not ready to stop. She hoped she would cry enough and maybe the pain would fall with her tears.

_"You're more logical than that, Ellie." _A soft voice, echoing slightly, hit her ears. Without lifting her gaze from the red cap, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She whispered.

_"Yes you are. You know healing takes time. And, I'm always with you."_ Her mind wrapped fully around the fact that it wasn't in her head and that, she recognized the voice. She slowly lifted her head and saw Alvin's transparent form by the foot of her bed, smiling with his glistening blue eyes.

"A-Alvin?" she gasped. He chuckled, the sound echoing as his voice had been. Still dressed in the attire from that fateful night.

_"I'd say 'in the flesh' but it's already been done." _came a sarcastic remark. She giggled sadly, more tears falling from her eyes. _"Don't cry, Ellie. Please? You know I can't stand seeing you cry." _She sniffled and wiped away her tears. He went over and sat beside her.

"Did you know?" She asked softly.

_"Not really...I had a feeling something was going to happen to me that night. Something bad." _He answered.

"If you knew, then why didn't you stay with me?" She asked. He chuckled, the sound making her happy and sad at the same time.

_"You're being illogical again, Ellie. It was fate, destiny. You and I both know you can't escape something meant to be. Just like I couldn't deny loving you." _He caressed her cheek, the feeling no longer warm, but tingling. The kind of feeling you get when your hand or foot falls asleep.

"I love you too, Alvin." She whispered sadly, resting her hand just above his transparent one. He searched her eyes with his and a smiled graced his features.

_"You'll pass the test."_ He said softly. She looked confused.

"What? What test? We're on Spring break, Alvin." He pulled his hand back and stood.

_"I left something behind for you, Ellie. Something special." _He went back to where he had been, by her bed. _"Remember, I'm always with you."_ He chuckled. _"And now. In more ways than one. I love you, Ellie." _

Despite her confusion, lowering her hand, she whispered, "I love you too." And he disappeared. _Pass the test? _She lowered her gaze, thinking hard about what he had said.

**One Week Later**

Brittany and Jeanette nearly jumped out of their skin when a high-pitched squeal echoed through the house. They both ran upstairs, nearly colliding with Eleanor as she was on her way downstairs.

"What?! What's going on!?" They both asked. Eleanor had never been so happy.

"Ellie, tell us!" Brittany said.

"I'm pregnant!" She all but screamed. Looks of shock filled both their faces and slowly transitioned into happiness.

"You are!? By who?" Jeanette asked.

"It's Alvin's!" Eleanor giggled. "It can't be anyone else's!" They all squealed together and hugged her.

"What's all the commotion?" Miss Miller asked. All three girls ran downstairs shouting at once. Eleanor stopped and sat on the last step as her sisters told Miss Miller the news.

_Thank you, Alvin. _She thought happily, resting her hand on her stomach. A faint breeze blew past her, it was odd since the windows were all closed. It blew by her again and she heard the words, _"I love you..." _She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too..."

* * *

**_So? Was it good? I tried keeping them in character, I really did. Tell me how I did please. Review!!!_**


End file.
